1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation angle measuring system and a machining system, and more particularly, to a rotation angle measuring system and a machining system capable of improving machining precision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As related technology keeps improving, requirements on machining quality and machining precision of a workpiece are getting higher. Generally, a machine tool utilizes a ball screw or other precision transmission mechanism to move a cutting tool or a workpiece for machining the workpiece precisely. However, resolution of the ball screw is at the micron level. The current machine tool can only perform micron level machining on the workpiece by controlling rotation of the ball screw. When the machine tool is required to perform sub-micron level or nano level machining on the workpiece, the machine tool needs to cooperate with a displacement measuring device with higher resolution to perform machining. However, the current high resolution displacement measuring device usually has a more complex structure and a larger size, and does not have a function of measuring rotation angle, such that the high resolution displacement measuring device of the prior art cannot be effectively integrated with the machine tool for higher dimensional machining.